


Forbidden Love

by GothamLioness1



Series: My works for the ATLA rarepair challenge 2021 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Art, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Don't repost. Only I can do that, F/F, Prompt:Forbidden Love, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamLioness1/pseuds/GothamLioness1
Summary: Some Azutara fanart for the Avatar Rarepair challenge. Inspired by this week's prompt: Forbidden Love
Relationships: Azula/Katara (Avatar)
Series: My works for the ATLA rarepair challenge 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180757
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: 2021 Avatar Pro-Shipping Rare Pair Challenge





	Forbidden Love

"You came!"


End file.
